Due to the popularity of cellphones in recent years, individuals often use their cellular telephone or cellphone as their primary communication device even when the individual or user is at home or at work. However, when the cellphone rings or vibrates due to an incoming call, it may be located anywhere, such as the user's home or work. Therefore, if the user is not close enough to the cellphone, the user may miss the incoming call because the user cannot hear the ring of the cellphone or cannot reach the cellphone in time. For example, when the user is at home and needs to make an urgent call, if the cellphone is not close by, then the user cannot quickly make the call. Similarly, if the user hears the call in a room in which the user is located, but the cellphone is located in another room, then the user is likely to miss the call because the user cannot reach or locate the cellphone in time and will miss the call. Also, if the cellphone is located in a briefcase or purse and the cellphone rings, then the user may not have enough time to retrieve the cellphone from the briefcase or purse and answer the call. As a result, the user will miss the call.
Accordingly, there is a need for a telephony collaboration system and method which allows collaboration of phones in a particular environment.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.